Pink Squid
The Pink Squid is a foe and a summon in . They are primarily found along the Rainbow River, though various instances of them can be found in the Frozen Valley or The Rapture. It is a member of the Squids enemy group. Appearance Pink Squids resemble the original Giant Squid from way back in EBF3, with an assortment of tentacle "feet", two mildly unnerving eyes the size of its mouth, and the general pear-shaped head the Squid family possesses. It even has a fork embedded in its head. The Pink Squid in particular distinguishes itself with its rosy coloration and for being the only squid in EBF5 to have actual normal squid arms. Overview Pink Squids are goliaths in battle, wielding diverse status effects, several painful attacks, and a nasty Stuffing surprise when the player defeats it. Statistics Before the v2 update, had no resistance to Acuracy debuffs. Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance2 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength2 = 3x 50% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 100% |Attack3 = Bubble Shot x3 |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 123/3 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Water |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 25% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Blow Bubbles |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 80/6 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Water |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 50% 100% |StatusStrength4 = 3x 15% |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Debuff strength increased to 25% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can target dead players, leading to a chance to waste hits. Before the v2 update, was Non-elemental instead. |Attack5 = Sea Bomb |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 130 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Bomb |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 50% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Can only be used on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Bubble Blast |Target6 = All |Power6 = 40 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Water |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength6 = 2x 15% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Ice Storm |Target7 = All |Power7 = 45/3 |Type7 = Magical |Element7 = Ice |Element%7 = 100% |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 10% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Stuff |Target8 = All |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |StatusIcon8 = |StatusChance8 = 30% |StatusStrength8 = 3x |Notes8 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. Only used after death. }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned or Berserked, and the Squid has lost its arms → Surrender; * If catch score >55, all players are Lovable, and the Squid has lost its arms → Bubble Blast (1/2), Ice Storm (1/2); * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Tentacle Hit; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Tentacle Hit (1/2), Blow Bubbles (1/2); * If Syphoned or Berserked → Tentacle Hit; * <49% HP and the Squid has lost its arms → Ink Blob (1/5), Bubble Shot (1/5), Blow Bubbles (1/5); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Sea Bomb (2/20), Bubble Blast (3/20), Ice Storm (3/20); ** Otherwise → Bubble Blast (1/5), Ice Storm (1/5); * <49% HP → Ink Blob (1/6), Tentacle Hit (1/6), Bubble Shot (1/6), Blow Bubbles (1/6); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Sea Bomb (2/24), Bubble Blast (3/24), Ice Storm (3/24); ** Otherwise → Bubble Blast (1/6), Ice Storm (1/6); * If the Squid has lost its arms → Ink Blob (3/10), Bubble Shot (3/10), Blow Bubbles (3/10); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Sea Bomb (2/80), Bubble Blast (3/80), Ice Storm (3/80); ** Otherwise → Bubble Blast (1/20), Ice Storm (1/20); * Otherwise → Ink Blob (1/4), Tentacle Hit (1/4), Bubble Shot (1/4), Blow Bubbles (1/4). Before the v2 update, the Pink Squid would not always Surrender when Berserked after it had lost its arms. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 50% and not Syphoned → Sea Bomb. Additionally, the Squid will use Stuff when it's killed. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by Captain's Coat (male armor). |Acc = 150% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |Note = Before the v2 update, invisible strength was only 1x }} Trivia * Anna's line on seeing a Pink Squid is a direct reference to the Inklings from the Splatoon franchise. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes